Peter Kirk
Peter James Kirk ( }}), was born in April 2252 ( ) as the eldest son of George Samuel Kirk, Jr. and Aurelan Kirk, and resided on the planet Deneva with his family. He had two brothers, Alexander and Julius Kirk. :The novel states that Peter was about 32 years old in 2293, conflicting with his date of birth given in ''Avenger, which would have put him at about age 41.'' In 2266, neural parasites struck Deneva, and killed his father. Peter and his mother were rescued by his uncle, James T. Kirk and the , although his mother died in sickbay. ( ) Unlike his brothers, who were on Rigel IV when the neural parasites struck, Peter was taken to Starbase 10 by the Enterprise, and later returned to Earth to live with his grandmother, Winona who raised him. ( ) The Starfleet captain spent all his shore leave with his brother's children after their parents' death. Jim Kirk thought the children would be best raised by Aurelan's sister and her brother after he considered leaving Starfleet and adopting the kids himself. ( ) Peter attended his father's funeral with his uncle asking that the man use his connections to fast track him into Starfleet Academy. Recognizing that Peter was searching for a purpose beyond Earth, Jim ensured him a commission, viewing his nephew's drive to enlist as reassurance that his legacy would live on and reaffirming that he had no need to reach out to David Marcus. ( ) In 2267, Peter temporarily resided on Nador, and was captured by Nadorian terrorists protesting the planet's admittance to the Federation. ( ) Peter eventually became the chief research scientist aboard the . The ship encountered an emergency and crash-landed while investigating a phenomenon known as a "black smoker." Peter was angry at James Kirk because of Kirk's well-known adventures overshadowing his own father's work. The captain saved Peter's life, along with the lives of the other Feynman crew and his own landing party. A month later, they had made amends when both visited the grave of Aurelan and George. ( ) Peter later enrolled at Starfleet Academy, circa 2289, despite being older than the average cadet. In 2293, during his senior year at the Academy, Peter was drugged and kidnapped by members of the Keep Earth Human League and (unknown to the KEHL) handed over to the Klingon Kamarag who wanted to use him as a way to lure and kill his uncle. Kamarag held Captain James T. Kirk responsible for the death of his protegee, Kruge, who died on the Genesis Planet. ( ) However, this plan backfired on him spectacularly when Peter and his niece Valdyr fell in love and escaped from his compound Du'Hurgh to spaceport TengchaH Jav, he fought who fate was him, shaving him, after he attacked Valdyr. Returning to the Academy, Peter completed his Kobayashi Maru test, becoming the second Kirk to beat the "no-win scenario." Despite his success, he transferred from the command program to the Diplomatic Corps, in hopes of working closely with Valdyr. ( }}) External link * category:Humans category:Denevans Category:2252 births Category:Humans (23rd century)